Vegetto's Random Oneshot FFs
by The Potara Fusion
Summary: Just a bunch of random and silly oneshots. Updates within this section will be very sporadic, so I can't give you a definite timetable :
1. Be Prepared

Hey guys! I made this section mostly to create the little one chapter stories that pop up within my mind, so you guys can really see how weird I am.

But anyway, the updates to this overall section will be very sporadic so don't expect a reliable timetable with the oneshots

The first little story I'm adding to this collection will be a song fic, where DBZ meets the Lion King! Here are some roles:

Mufasa = Vegetto  
>Scar = Gogeta<br>Simba = Vegetto Jr.  
>Hyenas = Random Criminals<p>

Well those are all of the references I can think of for this oneshot. I feel a little silly for making the kind hearted Gogeta take on the role of the villanous Scar, but it made me laugh a little imagining him as the scandalous villain. The actual song lyrics will be italicized, but I will be changing up some of the words so it makes more sense to what my plot is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show DBZ or DBGT, nor do I own Vegetto, Goku, Vegeta, and any other character copyrighted by Akira Toriyama/Toei Animation within these oneshots. I also do not own the great songs and characters from the movie,_ The Lion King_, or any other copyrighted material within the oneshots. At least I'm pretty sure I don't :)

**Be Prepared!**

The moon shone brilliantly in the night sky that loomed over the city, the city lights complimenting the bright shine. Gogeta's eyes tore away from the sky, shifting to the ground and observing the warehouse below the cliff he stood on. A few men in the courtyard barked at each other loudly, much to the fusion's amusement.

_"I never thought criminals essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain..."_

A smirk etched it's way onto his face.

_"But maybe they've a glimmer of potential  
>If allied to my vision and brain..."<em>

Gogeta then suddenly shot into the air, becoming a small silhouette within the moon's bright light. Hanging into the air for a few seconds, he descended down with a loud slam, the ground caving around him. The criminals that had been barking in the courtyard suddenly snapped their attention to the fusion, raising their guns at him.

_*Que drums and key xylophone*_  
><em>*huh...Huh...HUH...Huh*<em>

Gogeta smirked as he studied each criminal, a circle forming around him. The guns did not faze him in the slightest, and the fusion continued to glance at each one.

_"I know that your powers of retention  
>Are as wet as a warthog's backside!"<em>

The fusion came to a halt in front of criminal, shaking with fear. The gun wobbled rapidly, mere inches from Gogeta's nose.  
><em><br>"But as thick as you are..."_

Gogeta's hand shot forward, slapping the gun directly out of the criminal's hand.

_"Pay attention!"_

The criminal yelped, his hand suddenly shooting up to his head in a salute. The fusion's smirk widened, watching as the other criminals began to follow suit.

_"My words are a matter of pride!"_

Gogeta's amusement was cler in his expression, waving his hand in front of the blank and unresponsive stare of the criminal.

_"It's clear from your vacant expressions  
>The lights are not all on upstairs..."<em>

Gogeta's head whipped around, addressing each criminal.

_"But we're talking kings and successions  
>Even you can't be caught unawares!"<em>

The large garage door leading into the main atrium of the warehouse suddenly flew forward into the building, the massive shock from the explosion and Gogeta sinisterly frolicking following shortly after it.

_"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime!  
>Be prepared for sensaaational news!<br>A shining new era..."_

Gogeta shifted his weight onto his toes, inching forward slowly.

_"..is tiptoeing nearer!"_

A criminal raised an eyebrow, watching Gogeta skeptically.

_"And where do we feature?"_

In response, the fusion reached back, lightly smacking the criminal across his left cheek and sending him flying into a pile of wooden planks.

_"Just listen to teacher!"_

Now standing atop a platform high above an open warehouse filled with criminals, Gogeta smirked down at them.

_"I know it sounds sordid  
>But you'll be rewarded!"<em>

The fusion arrogantly placed a hand on his chest and held his chin to the sky.

_"When at last I am given my dues!  
>And injustice deliciously squared<br>Be prepared!"_

The criminal's began to cheer and whistle, agreeing with Gogeta's plan.

_"Yeah, be prepared!  
>We'll be prepared!"<em>

The entire group blinked in confusion, turning their attention to the fusion.

_"For what?"_

Gogeta kept his chin high in the sky.

_"For the death of the king!"_

The criminal's confusion only increased, scratching the back of his head.

_"What, is he sick?"_

The criminal yelped, being suddenly seized by the throat. He stared back at the sinister expression on Gogeta's face, listening intently to the fusion.  
><em><br>"No, fool. We're going to kill him... and Vegetto Jr. too."_

Gogeta's hand opened and the criminal dropped back into the crowd with a thud, which was overlapped with the sounds of approval coming from the group below.

_"Great idea! Who needs a king?"_

The criminals formed a massive Ring Around the Rosie circle, frolicking with joy.

_"No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!"_

Gogeta glared down at them in annoyance, interrupting their frolicking.

_"Idiots! There will be a king!"_

The criminals blinked.

_"But you said-"_

Gogeta raised his chin back to the sky.  
><em><br>"I will be king!  
>Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"<em>

The cheers erupted even louder then before, filling the night air with cries of joy.

_"Yay, all right!  
>Long live the king!<br>Long live the king!"_

KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING!

The warehouse began to glow, the criminals jumping into lines and beginning a coordinated Nazi each line moved forward, their heads would shift rapidly towards Gogeta who watched from high above with a sinister smirk.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected  
>With a king who'll be alltime adored..."<p>

Gogeta raised a finger up, in a mocking and sarcastic impression as if he were advising.

_"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
>To take certain duties on board..."<em>

Gogeta continued to watch the coordinated and beautifully executed Nazi march with sinister amusement.

_"The future is littered with prizes  
>And though I'm the main addressee<br>The point that I must emphasize is..."_

The fusion suddenly leaped down into the ranks of the criminals, looming over a single criminal and interrupting the march. His expression contorted into a enraged glare, a loud boom shaking the room as Gogeta transformed into a Super Saiyan.

_"YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!"_

Gogeta's expression then contorted back to it's sinister amused smirk, and the fusion remained in his Super Saiyan form as he skipped around to address different groups of criminals with his singing.  
><em><br>"So prepare for the coup of the century!  
>Be prepared for the murkiest scam!<br>Meticulous planning,  
>Tenacity spanning,<br>Decades of denial,  
>Is simply why I'll..."<em>

Gogeta rose into the air, floating high above the cheering criminals.

_"Be king undisputed!  
>Respected, saluted!<br>And seen for the wonder I am!"_

The criminals began to line up in perfectly lined rows, forming a small battilion underneath the Super Saiyan that floated high above then began to turn, facing towards the city not too far off in the distance.

_"Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared...  
>Be prepared!"<em>

The massive amount of criminals repeated the fusion's verse, matching his sinister confident expression.  
><em><br>"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!  
>Be prepared!"<em>

Gogeta's eyes narrowed as he began to pinpoint the condo close to the city's edge. His amusement threatened to overtake his control, picking out the exact thing he was looking for. In a large window in a condo atop a massive skyscraper, the lights in the living room shone brilliantly above of the city. Inside, Vegetto laughed silently as he played with his son in a father-son wrestling match, unaware of the other fusion floating far away in the night sky watching them.

The omnious clash of thunder rang out in the night sky, the pouring rain emphasizing the pitch of Gogeta's dark and evil laugh.

_"Muahahahaha!"_


	2. Rule 63

Update! I got the inspiration for this next one from my friend on AF, Zionist's, pairing of Vegetto and Goggie (He had her named Gogesha, but I like Goggie more). Personally, I think that it'd probably be the best fit for him, so I might put those two together later on in my ff stories.

Anyways, here's the oneshot!

**Rule 63**

"Alright Vegetto. I think that's all of them."

Vegetto sighed, nodding to the Namekian that had addressed him with crossed arms. It had been a few short months since the Shadow Dragons had been completely defeated, and Goku's unexpected departure. Vegeta, himself, had retreated to his home for the months, living in complete solitude with his family.

_Probably still depressed over Daddy's leaving..._

Vegetto chuckled to himself at the thought, attracting the attention of a few Namekians in the process. The Potara fusion had taken up the lead role of Earth's most powerful defender, along with the enforcer of the Kais themselves. A single desire had been weighing on his mind ever since the dragons were defeated, and Vegetto finally decided to pursue the desire by heading for the Namekian homeworld, seeking the power of the Dragonballs in order to complete his wish:

To make his fusion counterpart, Gogeta, his own man. The freedom he had been given long ago from Buu's defeat was something he wanted to give to the man he considered his brother. An equal that he could always count on, and to fix the loneliness he felt. Considering the circumstances, Vegetto had never really had a place where he belonged. His friends were connected to his fusees, making the fusion feel close to the others but not vice versa. The two loves of his life belonged to, again, his fusees leaving the fusion with no particular home where he truly belonged.

With the wish to make Gogeta his own man, Vegetto could begin his own family by starting with regaining a brother. He smirked, any doubt he had of the wish being completely thrown out the window now.

"Summon the dragon."

The Namekian nodded, turning to the Dragonballs. He began to recite the incantation to summon the dragon in their own language. Once he had finished, all seven of the Dragonballs began to illuminate and a massive yellow streak of energy shot up into the sky.

The yellow energy began to die down, revealing a muscular Porunga as the sky began to turn black.

_"I am the Eternal Dragon! State your wishes so I may go!"  
><em>  
>Vegetto turned his attention to the dragon high above, shouting to make sure it could hear him.<p>

"My first and only wish is for you to make the fusion known as Gogeta his own being!"

Porunga remained silent for a moment with a blank expression on his face. He then let out a low grunt, before continuing.

_"It shall be done..."_

Vegetto's smirk returned from the sense of accomplishment washing over him. It soon disappeared, however, once he heard Porunga speak again.

_"Wait, there is a problem..."_

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"Problem?"

Porunga grunted again.

_"The Kais' new regulation with Namek's Dragonballs prevent me from completing your wish to the exact specifications you desire."_

Vegetto narrowed his eyes in annoyance, clenching his fists.

"What? The Kais can't do anything with the Dragonballs; they are the Namekians' property!"

The Namekian Elder frowned as he made his way over to Vegetto's side, his voice coming out barely above a whisper.

"Actually, we allowed them to put in a few regulations. They told us you were undoubtly coming to use the Dragonballs, and we agreed to let them put in a top secret adjustment."

Vegetto blinked, staring at the Elder.

"What adjustment?"

The Elder shrugged.

"They didn't tell us exactly. The only thing we know is they call it rule number 63."

Vegetto pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed heavily.

"Why would they put in a new rule and just number it like that?"

The Elder shrugged again, but was interupted by Porunga before he could speak.

_"The restriction has been implemented. I can now grant your wish..."_

Vegetto blinked in confusion again, returning his attention to the dragon. His gaze then shift down towards the seven glowing dragonballs, noticing a bright oval sphere of energy forming in front of them.

The Potara fusion became even more baffled as the oval began to take the form of a human. Vegetto's eyes then narrowed, noticing that the oval had taken the shape of a Saiyan rather than a human, Gogeta to be exact. However, instead of the muscular arms and body that the fusion originally had, the energy oval began to develop distinct feminine curves, along with petite arms. Vegetto blinked in confusion once again, watching the energy oval beginning to die down and reveal what was inside.

In it's wake, the energy oval had left the exact female duplicate of Gogeta. She grinned from ear to ear, leaping forward and pulling Vegetto into a powerful bear hug.

"Brother!"


	3. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Hi again! I decided to write another Vegetto/Goggie one shot; a song fic using _Can You Feel the Love Tonight? _from the Lion King. I know I know, I keep crossing those two over a little too much, but I'm sure I'll be done once I've used every Lion King song :D

I also cut out Simba's and Nala's actual part in the song, since it really wouldn't make sense with Vegetto's or Goggie's backstory. I won't post a little cast list like last time, since you guys can all probably tell who's who.

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

Hiding in a bush in the middle of Central Park, Vegeta furrowed his brow in displeasure as he watched the the two walk away, arms linked and laughing together at some joke Vegetto had said.

_"I can see what's happening..."_

Goku blinked, peering over the bush in confusion.

_"What?"_

Vegeta continued to air his displeasure, ignoring Goku.

_"And they don't have a clue!"_

Goku turned to Vegeta.

_"Who?"_

Vegeta frowned heavily, glancing over to Goku.

_"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line..."_

The small Saiyan shook Goku, holding up a backwards peace sign to his face.

_"Our trio's down to two."_

Goku frowned in return, glancing down at the ground.

_"Oh..."_

Vegeta then turned back towards the invisible camera, sarcastically impersonating a Frenchman as he spoke.

_"Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere!  
>And with all this romantic atmosphere..."<br>_  
>The small Saiyan angrily shook his fist at the sky.<p>

_"Disaster's in the air!"_

Meanwhile, the couple had moved deeper into Central Park. The two were lounging out on a grassy knoll overlooking the area, snuggling closely. Vegetto smirked, using the arm over Goggie's shoulder to nudge her and pointed towards a pair of squirrels entangled with each other over an acorn nut.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<em>

Goggie giggled as she watched the two squirrels eventually sort out the problem, the wrestling match ending with one squirrel scurrying away with the acorn and one chasing after. She sighed contently, glancing back up to Vegetto.

The fusionette smirked, noticing that the Potara fusion was reaching for the last breadstick left in the little picnic basket he had picked up from a generous old woman. Her hand shot forward, resting on top of Vegetto's glove, and she continued to smirk up at him. Vegetto blinked a couple of times, but then mirrored her expression in recognition of the moment and quickly pulled his hand away in effort of seizing the stick. Having the desired effect, Vegetto and Goggie laughed hysterically as they began to roll down the hill they had been sitting on, wrestling over the breadstick.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<em>

Vegetto grinned triumphantly, having pinned Goggie underneath him and held the breadstick triumphantly in his right hand. Goggie giggled in response, rolling her eyes at his gloating.

An idea popping within his mind, Vegetto then smirked as he placed the end of the breadstick in his mouth. However, instead of taking a bite out of the relatively then bread, he leaned down and offered the other end to Goggie. She raised an eyebrow in amused skepticism, taking a bite out of the other end and keeping an eye on Vegetto as the two continued to eat.

Goggie continued to study Vegetto, knowing the other fusion was clearly up to something. The two continued to munch on the breadstick, their faces inching closer towards each other. She furrowed her brow in confusion, realizing that Vegetto might be trying to pull her into a kiss once the breadstick had been finished and the chewing might be a problem.

She barely completed the thought in a break in her chewing, caught off guard once Vegetto suddenly smacked the remaining half of bread away and connected his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed as she wrapped her arms around Vegetto's neck and returned the passionate kiss.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are<em>

Vegeta's eyes began to tear up, having watched the scene unfold from the comfort of his bush that he shared with Goku.

_"And if he falls in love, tonight...*sniff*  
>It can be assumed..."<em>

Goku eyes were watery as well, the tears threatening to overspill as he picked up from were Vegeta left off.

_"His carefree days with us are history..."_

The two joined shoulder to shoulder, wallowing in their sorrow.

_"In short, our pal is dooooooooooooooooomed!"_

Unable to contain themselves, Goku and Vegeta erupted into cries and wails of agony, ignoring the many onlookers staring at the strangely dressed men.


	4. Reaction

I have another update! On AF, I take part in the roleplaying section of the forum, where I actually use the characters Vegetto, Gogeta, and etc. I thought it'd be funny to see how my actual RP versions of these characters would react to the VegettoxGoggie oneshot I wrote before this one, and ended up coming up with this new addition! Since most of you aren't roleplayers on AF, here's a little love chart so you know the full backstory:

Vegetto x Taylor (OC, is not an actual fighter)  
>Gogeta x Goggie (Long story short, the fusions created Rule 63 clones of themselves on accident and Gogeta went after Goggie)<br>Jitto x Broly (Probably not important, so I don't have to put it in here. As for why Broly's a good guy, there's a really lengthy and in depth plot that we underwent in a few RP gamethreads on AF, so you might have to head over to the site if you're interested in seeing how that story really turned out. The site's actual link is available for copy and past on my profile, and you'll have to look for the user Vegetto if you want to find my RP games!)

Mystic Saiyan Transformation: Basically just imagine a Super Saiyan with bright green hair and bright green eyes. Again, the transformation has a very lengthy background, which also ties in with Broly turning good, so you'll have to just look that up in the RP games on AF if you're interested. The power behind the transformation is an entire level above Super Saiyan 5, just so you know what kind of power is being dealt with.

Onto the oneshot!

"Now now, Gogeta. Let's just think about this for a minute..."

Vegetto grinned uneasily, holding his hands up in defense and slowly inching back. Gogeta's eyes were already trained in a glare at him, and the fusion angrily whirled around, pointing toward the computer. The screen was on a site known as .uk, with a lone post entitled, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?".

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Vegetto scratched the back of his head, his mind going blank.

"Well...I...um..."

"YOU _**WROTE**_THAT?"

Vegetto quickly shook his head and hands, his survival instincts kicking in.

"No no no! That wasn't me, I swear!"

Gogeta remained silent, his glare intensifying. The fusion then spun back around, leaning over the keyboard and taking hold of the mouse. He scrolled up the page slightly, stopping at the poster's information.

In bold, puke green letters read the name "Vegetto", with a clearly identifying avatar of him. The Potara fusion laughed nervously, holding his hands up in front of his shoulders.

"Ok, maybe that is my name. But there must be over nine thousand Vegettos out there on the Internet..."

In response, Gogeta scrolled the mouse up the page. At the top of the page in the left hand corner read a small paragraph of information:

**Welcome****, ****Vegetto****.**  
>You last visited: Today at 07:37 AM<br>Private Messages: Unread 0, Total 139.

Vegetto sweatdropped.

"I didn't know you were impersonating me, Goget-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Vegetto yelped, suddenly being floored to the ground as a pair of powerful hands encased his throat. His eyes widened in shock, sucking in as much air as he could. Once he had recollected himself, the Potara fusion quickly responded by shoving Gogeta to the side, in order to cause the two to roll and hopefully break something to attract someone else's attention within the condo. The two instantly collided with the glass coffee table, making a loud crash from the shattering glass.

Vegetto coughed in relief, sitting upright as he felt Gogeta being pulled away. The other fusion angrily swatted at the sky like a deranged animal, only being restrained by Broly's powerful bear hug.

"Woah, woah! Let's just calm down here!"

Vegetto brushed himself off, rising up to his feet. His eyes widened, glancing back over to the computer. Goggie sat attentively in the chair, scrolling through the single post that had started the altercation itself. Jitto was leaning against the wall next to her, smirking at Vegetto in amusement of the situation.

"Awww...that's so sweeet!"

Vegetto blinked, glancing down and seeing Goggie now wrapped around his arm.

"So, when are we going on our first date?"

Vegetto's mouth opened, but no words came out. His confusion soon dissipated as he felt the tremendous power surge come from where Broly and Gogeta were. Gogeta had broken free, and was now in his Mystic Saiyan form.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Vegetto yelped, flying through the roof and dashing high into the sky, with an enraged Gogeta following shortly behind.

Goku soon entered the room, bewildered by all the commotion. The scene offered little support, with a star struck Goggie, a Jitto laughing hysterically on the ground, and a bewildered Broly.

"What happened?"

Broly sighed, glancing at the ground.

"I think we have some problems. Gogeta's trying to kill Vegetto, we have a broken roof and coffee table, and not to mention-"

Vegeta smirked, appearing from behind Goku. He reached out, placing a hand on Broly's shoulder, cutting him off.

"You know, this a perfect phrase here that will solve all your problems."

Broly raised an eyebrow, turning to Vegeta. The smaller Saiyan then stepped back, and nodded to Goku. The other Saiyan blinked, but then grinned from ear to ear in understanding, giving a nod in approval back.

Vegeta cleared his throat, preparing to sing.

"Hakuna Matata...what a wonderful phrase..."


End file.
